


Olympus

by kirschtrash



Series: JeanMarco Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2: Olympus, Fluff, Hiking AU, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, JeanMarco Week, Kisses, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Mount Olympus, Stars, cuteness, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has decided to take a few holidays from work, and has planned a fun-packed 'holiday':</p><p>By 'holiday', he meant hiking all the way up to Mount Olympus, up till a flatter top, where they would witness a 'surprise', as Marco put it himself.</p><p>And being his boyfriend, Jean found it fitting to tag along that goober wherever he went.</p><p>Jeanmarco week, Day 2: Olympus. [Previously afro_circus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> You better read it till the end to see Marco's surprise, just sayin

"Ugh, are we fucking there yet?!"

"Almost!"

"You promised that like an hour ago!"

"Don’t be the sourpuss, Jean. Now get your bony ass up here; you’re trailing behind!"

Jean huffed and puffed, as he landed on a flat ledge. He was panting loudly, sweat covered his body even though it was chilly up there, and so to put it frankly, he wanted to  _get the fuck out of there._

On the contrary, Marco was having the fucking time of his life. He was always the naturalist; loving the cool air, warm heat of the sun, green beauty, and the refreshing scent of nature or whatever he called it. He took some holidays from work, and planned a ‘ _holiday trip_ ’.

By ‘ _holiday_ ’ he meant a full-fledged hike from the base of Mount Olympus, till the flatter top of it, where they would witness a ‘surprise’ as Marco put it.

Well, being his boyfriend, Jean only found it fitting to tag along that goober wherever he went. 

Jean was still laying on his back, still failing to catch his fucking breath, when he heard him bellow, “JEAN! I’m not kidding this time, it’s here!”

"I just-can’t-any-more." Jean panted, clearly worn out and fucking tired.

He heard him shuffling from one rock down the other, until his face was hovering over his.

Jean could have painted a fucking picture of that face of his; he was huffing and puffing, his cheeks, splattered with freckles, were red, and his forehead was all sweaty. But what made it better was the pure look of adrenaline mixed with excitement and happiness that made Marco, well,  _Marco_.

"C’mon, Jean!" he said, pleading. He made a pout.

He leaned up to kiss that pout off of him, but he backed away. He smirked, and Jean scowled.

"I won’t let you kiss me until you haul your ass up and reach our destination." He let out a rather childish  _humph_  in the end, feeling accomplished.

Well he must have felt accomplishment, for Jean’s scowl turned darker, until he lifted himself, and followed Marco.

*

"Here we are!" Marco sang.

Jean finally stood on wobbling legs. He held his legs from his knees, and finally got some time to catch his breath. The air up there was thin and fucking cold. He instantly wore the sweater he brought with him, thankfully.

"Jean, are you seeing this?" Marco asked, his voice lashed with amazement.

"What-" but just as the word left Jean’s mouth, he finally got what Marco was talking about.

For someone who doesn’t like hiking and sight-seeing that much, Jean felt this sight was worth watching. The Sun was hiding behind fluffy clouds, and the rays spread a mixture of pale yellow, blue and hues of orange across the vast sky, like a clear canvas with artistic colors strewn over it.

"Wow…" he finally said.

Marco turned towards him, and smiled. He the breathed in the cool air, and sighed happily. Looking at him, Jean remembered something very important.

"Hey, what about my kiss?" he asked, pouting.

Marco didn’t reply; he just giggled, and ran to Jean. He lifted him up from his waist and nuzzled his nose against his. That made Jean laugh. He wrapped his arms around his neck to anchor himself, and kissed him on the mouth. Marco hummed contently, and both of them smiled as their lips moved together in harmony.

 

* * *

 

 

As the Sun sunk in to the horizon, and the evening shifted to night-time, the two guys huddled themselves under layers and layers of warm blankets. They sat together at the entrance of their tent, with a mug of hot chocolate in each of their hands; Marco’s left arm around Jean’s shoulder, and Jean nuzzled his head in the crook of Marco’s neck.

The silence was so fucking perfect that Jean felt drowsy just existing there, with Marco by his side. He almost did drift away, but then he heard Marco gasp:

"Jean, look at the stars!"

The night sky had a greenish tinge to it because of the trees. It seemed as if all the stars were being projected on a black back-drop: only for the two of them, like countless, little balls of light. And it made Jean feel fuzzy from the inside. He snuggled closer to Marco.

"So where’s the surprise you promised?" Jean asked.

Marco checked his watch, and then said, “Should be in a minute…” He then hastily blew out the flames they made, and sat back. He bunched his knees near to his chest, and rested his chin on the top.

"Look, its begun!" Marco exclaimed, pointing a finger to the sky. As Jean followed his gaze, he gasped.

Just in front of all the stars, some stars were moving. They zoomed from one end of the sky, to the next, a trail of pale white light following behind.

What they were witnessing were shooting stars; millions of them, all zooming across the sky like bullets. Jean believed they never even fucking existed, but lo and behold: there they were. The trails they made still stayed in the sky, making everything even more majestic.

The pair sat and just gazed up above, contemplating what nature gave them.

After a pause that felt like an eternity, Marco said, “Y’know, Jean, Olympus was the land of the Greek Gods in Greek Mythology.”

Jean faced him, but he saw Marco still gazing up. “And Olympus was so divine and beautiful, that no human was ever given permission to go there. When once, a mortal called Bellerophon tried going in, with his Pegasus, Zeus got so mad he sent a mere gadfly to get him off. And Bellerophon almost got killed.” he chuckled in the end.

This was just one of the countless reasons why Jean loved Marco; he will keep on intriguing you, and will keep on surprising you - whether be Greek Mythology or anything else. And the amount of passion he shows while doing so is so mesmerizing, one should be lucky enough to have Marco.

And oh, how lucky Jean was.

"It just sorta shows, that, I don’t know, but maybe, this day was made for us, y’know? That maybe some gods are allowing just the two of us to enjoy a day here at Olympus, where no other human was ever allowed. Just  _us_ …”

When Marco finished his sentence, he looked at Jean. The ashes of the burnt out camp fire cast a red glow over his brown eyes and cast shadows over his contours, making him even more addictive than he already was.

And right there, he got just how much he had fallen for him.

"Damn, Marco, remind me everyday why I love you."

At that, he only giggled, a blush creeping at his freckled cheeks. That image of him drove him crazy, for he leaned in and kissed Marco. He deepened it, and Marco lovingly replied with equal amount of love and affection.

Who knows how long they sat there sharing kisses and star-gazing?

All Jean cared was to be thankful to any of the Gods who made this night of theirs memorable in their own little Olympus.

* * *

 

I've enabled the anon option on my [blog](captaink-irschtein.tumblr.com), so now you can ask any question you like :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little one-shot; I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Next up: JEANMARCO WEEK DAY 3: HOMECOMING.


End file.
